magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure of Sinbad: Night 5
An army of soldiers gazes determinedly at a building that towers into the sky. A man in particularly fine armor asks his men if they know what the most fearsome thing is. His appearance is unsettling, and his smile even more so. He raises his fist and asks rhetorically whether defeat or fear are the answers to his question. The men respond with a chorus of "no"s. His fist clenches tighter and he continues, claiming that the answer is losing pride. He orders them not to retreat and to sacrifice themselves instead, claiming this is the pride of Parthevian soldiers. The crowd gives a frenzied cheer. At the command of their leader, they enter the building. A narrator explains that the tower, located in the strait of a big country in the southwest, is the first of its kind in history.* The building, which had been dubbed a "dungeon," had swallowed over ten thousand challengers from the two countries determined to conquer it, Reim and Parthevia. The silhouette of a boy with a long ponytail whipping about in the wind appears. The narrator explains that one boy did escape. The sun shines brightly on Contastia Harbor as several men with menacing grins close in around a horse-drawn wagon. The horse kicks its leg up anxiously. A scarred man missing part of his nose laughs, telling the occupants to give up their belongings if they want to live. An elderly man pleads for their lives as a mother clutches her child protectively. When a subordinate calls out that there are only women and children in the wagon, the boss orders that they capture the women, stating that they will "have fun with them tonight." On top of a building, a person in pointed shoes with a long ponytail watches the scene unfold. As a man holds a sword to a woman's neck, the figure makes his presence known. Fourteen-year-old Sinbad announces that no one causes trouble in the harbor in his presence. At first, the men are shocked. As they register the age of their challenger, they begin to laugh. The leader skeptically asks if Sinbad thinks he can take them, suggesting he go home and take a leak instead. Sinbad jumps from his perch on the building, landing a powerful kick to the leader's stomach as the others watch. When they realize what has happened, the bandits grimace nervously. The leader topples over, and one man stutters in disbelief before attempting to exact revenge. Two men charge at Sinbad from behind. Sinbad dodges their swords without turning his head. Within moments, the fight is wrapped up. Sinbad claps his hands together, indicating a job well done. The mother and her child praise and thank him, comparing him to a legendary djinn. Sinbad laughs and modestly claims that he read their "waves." He states that "Men or the sea, they all have waves. There are no waves I can't ride over." Enchanted, the child's eyes light up. The mother says she doesn't know how to thank him while her child bounces happily. Sinbad tells her not to worry about it, directing the conversation instead to their safety. He asks if the group is moving the cargo by themselves. The mother replies sadly that, yes, it is the case. She explains that their father was sent away, and now the family is left with only women. They came to the harbor to trade and earn a living, and that is when the bandits attacked. Sinbad assures them that the situation is the same everywhere and that Contastia Habor's situation is only getting worse. He tells them that their wagon is likely to be ambushed again. The mother frets, confessing that what he says makes sense. Sinbad suggests that she hire him to escort them until they arrive back in the city. He explains that although he is a fisherman, he has other skills. Taking the mother's hand, he bows and claims that he can't bear to leave such beautiful women in danger. The mother is smitten but confesses that because they will not be returning by land, they cannot hire him. Instead, she offers him fresh fruit. Smiling down at the child tugging on his hand, he laments that it is unfortunate that they will not be hiring, but agrees that he would enjoy the fruits. The mother opens the lid to a barrel to reveal a strange object sticking out from the top. When she looks inside, the object is revealed to be the pointed hat of a strange, surprised man hiding among the pears. He gives them a distressed expression before tugging the lid back on, requesting that they knock before they open it. Sinbad gives the horrified women a confused grin. They scream, and the man gives a distressed cry. On the outskirts of the city, the man introduces himself as a traveler named Yunan. He thanks Sinbad for clearing up the misunderstanding. He confesses that he did not realize that it is impolite to sit in a barrel without asking first. He flashes back to Sinbad protecting him from the angry women accusing him of thievery, and confesses that he enjoyed the darkness and confinement the barrel provided. Sinbad looks as though he cannot believe this man is serious. Yunan changes the topic to whether it will be alright that he is staying at Sinbad's house. Sinbad assures him that it is only natural to lend a hand to someone in trouble, then points straight ahead to a shabby, small village, introducing it as Tison. A woman surrounded by children and carrying a bundle of hay looks up as she sees Sinbad. She and the woman next to her give him an ominous expression. Sinbad watches the villagers approach him silently. Then, she reaches out, placing a hand on his shoulder. The villagers crowd around him, affectionately welcoming him back. The woman who greeted him asks about his job at the harbor, and Yunan watches the exchange thoughtfully. Sinbad tells them that, while he has not found a job, he did manage to get some pears. The children exclaim that Esra will be thrilled to see them. Sinbad admits that he plans to sell them to get more medicine. The woman gives him a sad smile, praising him for being reliable. The narrator explains that in the nine years since Badr was sent away, Sinbad and Esra have managed to settle their differences with the villagers. Badr's final speech made them think about the war critically for the first time. Esra and Sinbad's continued efforts to persuade them were ultimately successful. The village is now secretly anti-war, cooperating together to survive the devastation it causes. The woman looks up cheerfully and asks Sinbad to introduce her to Yunan. Sinbad explains how they met. One woman expresses doubts about harboring a foreigner, but the one in charge insists that she approves of Sinbad's judgment. Yunan thanks the villagers for their kindness, and the children follow him around, tugging on the long feather on his hat. After scolding the children for their misbehavior, Sinbad spends time with them. Yunan observes that Sinbad is deeply trusted. Holding up a piece of jerky he received as an apology from the children, Sinbad explains that although he and his mother had differences with the villagers, things had since smoothed older. Sinbad notices Yunan staring and asks what is wrong. Giving Sinbad a fond smile, he replies, "nothing." In the vast desert, a lone caravan travels at night. The two soldiers driving wonder aloud why they have been forced to recruit children from such a remote region. A sword points out of the curtain behind them, and someone orders them to quit whining. They anxiously apologize to the person riding in the back. The soldiers confess that, although he looks like a kid, their leader, Captain Dragul, is one of the most strict. *This detail contradicts the main series, in which it is heavily implied the first dungeon capturer was Kouga.